


Silly Spirk Moment

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, M/M, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: Please enjoy this short comic about tribbles.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Silly Spirk Moment

Inspired by Gudim. For the fill: "pets/pet ownership"


End file.
